The Punisher
by purplefeather21
Summary: What happens when Dave Batista and Edge argue over the time a movie is on? Who's right? Will they find any surprises under their bed?


**A/N: Alrighty, this little thing came up when I was talking to a friend in MSN. Please R&R. I know it's not too long, but it was meant to be a short little thing.**

**Thank you to Kat and twinny for your help and support. Kat, I couldn't have done it without the help you gave me yesterday and today. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own World Wrestling Entertainment or its wrestlers mentioned here.**

**In there hotel room with Adam all snuggled up in bed already thinking the movie is on at & but Dave insists it's on a t 9**

Adam Copeland was pissed. First, it was cold. Sure, he loved winter, but this, the 47 degree Fahrenheit temperature in the hotel room was just not acceptable. He was used to being cold. After all, when he had lived in Orangeville, there were times he felt the real cold with snow and ice particles. The difference between those two, is that time, there were some blankets and some clothes. He had clothes on right now, but nothing else. The hotel all of the Superstars had been ransacked by some crazy fan girls who had somehow found out who was in which hotel room.

Then, he wanted to see The Punisher, and it was on right now. His boyfriend, Dave Batista, kept insisting it wasn't. According to him, it was on at 9.

"Damn it Dave! The movie is on right now! We're going to miss all that action because of you." Adam whined.

"No we're not because it hasn't started." The Animal Dave Batista insisted.

"Yes it has. It's been on for like what, 30 minutes now?" Adam asked."And I'm telling you it hasn't. Why don't you go and turn it on if you're that sure that they're playing The Punisher right now?" Dave stopped reading the book he had been attempting to read these past 30 minutes to see what his boyfriend would say.

"Because its cold and I'm the one without blankets and you have jeans and two sweatshirts. All I have is my Sex & Violence hood sweater and jeans. I'm freezing, and you're not. I would have to get up and go get the remote from the table you're next to." Adam said, not really wanting to get up when the remote was all the way across the room, and his boyfriend was the one next to it.

"So? You're the one who's so ticked about it, not me. If you really want to see if it's on or not, get up and check." Dave went back to reading seeing Adam had gone quiet which gave him more of a chance to read, or at least trying to read, and got as far as two more sentences before Adam started arguing with him again.

"But you're the one closer to the remote, not me." Adam whined once again.

"And like I said before, I'm not the one who just HAS to see if the movie is on right now, even though it starts at 9." Dave countered.

"Come on baby, please turn it on." Adam pouted.

"No." The Raw Superstar didn't even look up from his book this time.

"Why?" five-time world champion asked again.

"Because." Dave was getting tired of this.

"Because what?" The Canadian prompted.

"Because I said so." Batista was not the person who usually dealt with this, but he thought he had won.

"But why?" The Ultimate Opportunist continued this little "conversation", emitting a groan from the Virginian."Just because. Can't we just leave it at that?" the soon to be World Heavyweight champion was definitely annoyed now.

"No!" Adam raised his voice.

"Yes!" Dave raised his voice equally as high as Adam's.

"Will you two just shut up already?" someone muttered from somewhere in the room. Then, they muttered, "Oh crap." quietly.

Adam looked at the bathroom and outside the hallway, and heard nothing. He turned around and saw Batista pointing underneath the bed. There was a space between the floor and the bed, so it was possible for someone to be under there.

Batista walked quietly to where Adam was, and together looked under the bed to find…Katie Lea Burchill and…Miiiiiiiiiiissssttttttteeeerrrrrrr Kennedy!!

"Can you explain to me why Katie and Ken are under our bed?" Batista asked as he looked at Adam accusingly

"Because some one has to be here to film the magic duh, Dorkchop." Adam said gently slapping Dave on the forehead.

"Please tell me they have some clothes on..." Batista said and groaned.

Adam (giggles) "Maybe, maybe not."

"Sorry to disappoint you guys because we all know you would love to see me and my beautiful body in its prime, but that's something only my lovely Katie sees" Ken told the two other men in the room.

Batista (rolls his eyes) "This is gross he said trying not to imagine Ken naked,

Adam (Wrinkles nose) "You look funny in tights Ken."

Ken: I look funny in tights Dude, you look funny all the time. I only look funny in tights, but that's only to you. I'm loved wherever I go. And to your information, women love me and throw themselves at me, pretty girls they are." Ken smirked

"Pfft that's nothing; I get both sexes after me. They don't call me Rated R for nothing you know." Adam purred**.**

"Right, but I suppose you're their last resort. I mean, Dave's been married, and has gone out with Melina you know, and as far as I know, they're ladies, not men." Ken stated.

"Are you saying I look like a lady? Or are you saying I am a lady which one is it" Adam asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Now this is a real woman." Ken said motioning with his hands towards Katie.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?" Adam sang quietly.

"I don't know if you look like a lady. I mean, you can look masculine on the outside, but I would have to see ya down there to know, and I'm not doing that. I'm happy with Katie for your information. So, Dave, is he a man?" Ken asked as he turned towards Batista.

Dave (shocked) "Well actually, I- I - I'm not sure really. We haven't really gotten intimate yet." he muttered under his breath.

You haven't, huh? I would have thought you guys would've done it by now. Katie and I have." Ken said matter of factly.

"Ken! That's not something you tell them!" Katie cried indignantly.

"Well maybe it hasn't crossed your mind yet but, maybe we aren't as horny as you people." Adam ignored Katie's indignation, and responded.

"Really, you two? I don't think so. You guys are guys, and there are two of you." Ken fired back. "Well, we're not crazy like you." Adam smirked at Ken, and shot an "I'm sorry for bringing you into this" look at Katie.

"Nu-uh. She's more crazy man, there was this one time that we were--" Ken said as got gut off.

Katie looked pissed as she said, "Shut up! It's not their business. If you so much as utter one more word Kennedy, you are a dead man."

"What are ya gonna do? Cut off his balls?" Adam made a scissor motion with his long fingers.

"You know, that's not actually a bad idea. Guess you are good for something" Katie cocked her head to the side and looked at her boyfriend.

Ken groaned. "Man, why'd you have to go and give her ideas?"

"Hey it's not my fault she took my suggestion. I should charge money for that. Hey Katie you owe me five dollars for my advice!!" Adam looked at the loudmouth, and burst out laughing at his worried expression.

"Sure, after I get done with him, I can give you more than those five dollars." Katie grinned evilly.

"Haha, Ken, I cannot wait to see you tomorrow." Batista's laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Shut up!" Ken said grouchily before continuing. "I thought we were friends."

"We are." Batista replied.

"Then why are you doing this to me? Can't you do something to help me get out of the mess your boyfriends Copeland got me into?" the younger of all three men asked.

"Look, I'm your friend, and so is Adam, but we're not stupid enough to go against Katie." Batista answered for himself and Edge, referring to The Queen of Chaos.

"You got me there guys, I really, really, really wouldn't do that, as a matter of fact, I strongly recommend you don't do that to her unless you wanna keep your manhood." Ken Kennedy advised.

"Yeah right, she wouldn't hurt a fly" Dave took no notice of his warning; not believe Katie would actually do something like that. \

Katie was getting angry with all the guys talking a bout her like that right in front of her. She decided something had to be done about it. Shecalmly made her way to where Dave was sitting with a smile.

"Would you kindly stop talking about me At least have the decency to do it while I'm away." Katie requested.

"Why? Its funny you gotta admit that at least." Dave said.

Katie balled up her fists and socked Dave right on the mouth, busting it open; giving him a fat lip.

"So much for not hurting a fly." Adam mumbled.

"You want some next" Katie asked the Canadian.

"No sir, I mean madam. I'm good." Adam began to get nervous.

"If I were you I would just keep my mouth shut." Ken Kennedy spoke up for the first time since Batista had decided to ignore his warning.

"You're one to talk. Who's gonna get cut after this, huh? Let me give you a clue. It sure isn't me or Adam, right Katie?" Batista cast an uncertain glance at Katie Lea.

"Right." Katie Lea Burchill said, with a nod to Batista, and spoke again. "Oh, and what I did, I'm sorry. You guys just got me mad, and I thought I should ask you nicely to stop, but then you said I wouldn't do anything, so I decided to show you I can do some damage."

"That's okay. I guess I deserved it." Batista replied.

"Well, you have Adam to make it better, don't you?" Katie teased.

"Yeah I do." Batista replied sheepishly.

"See? It all works out good." Katie looked at Adam, and saw him smile at her embarrassedly. Then, she went and smacked Ken on the butt.

"Eww, we don't need to see that." Adam looked grossed out.

"Oh, like you two have never done anything." Ken said in between kisses.

"Shut up!" Adam laid back down in the bed.

"Hey guys, uh, what time is it?" Katie asked.

"It's 8:58. Why?" Adam asked curiously.

"Great. Because The Punisher's about to start." Katie replied.

Dave Batista looked over to his now embarrassed boyfriend and smirked. "Told you it was on at 9:00."


End file.
